Each Kiss Is Better Than The First
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Decided to make this into a collection concerning the title. Each chapter will be different, either a one shot or a drabble. Hope you guys love this! I have a lot of Abe x Mihashi love to go around! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Each Kiss Is Better Than The First**

**Pairing: Abe x Mihashi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: First ever AbeMiha fic so I don't know if this will be alright. Sorry this will be short! I want to test the waters before jumping in.**

**-x-x-**

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

― Dr. Seuss

It was a day like any other at Nishiura High. However, a certain freshman was feeling even more down in the dumps than usual.

"Oi Abe...?" Hanai poked the back of the zoned out vice-captain of the baseball team. The two of them along with Sakaeguchi were put into the same class and after changing seats, ended up sitting together. Hanai sat in the last seat of the first column against the windows. Since he was taller than both of them, he was forced to sit in the back.

The bell finally rung and it was time for lunch. Sakaeguchi stood and moved his chair to the side of Hanai's desk. Normally, Abe would just turn around to use Hanai's desk as a table since he hated getting his dirty.

"What's wrong with him?" Hanai whispered to Sakaeguchi. Abe still wasn't responding as he stared out the window, sighing often. He even smacked himself during class a few times.

Sakaeguchi shrugged, but then he had an 'Aha!' moment, "Maybe it has to do with Mihashi."

"What?" Abe turned around. Seeing that they laid out their lunches, he moved to grab his from his bag. He rummaged through his bag, but couldn't find his bento. "I must have left it at home."

"Well you're forgetful today," Hanai shook his head.

"You can have some of mine if you want," Sakaeguchi offered.

"Nah," Abe stood up and shoved his wallet into his pockets. "I'll just buy a sandwich."

The two watched as Abe almost walked into the wall on his way out. "It definitely has to do with Mihashi."

**-x-x-**

Abe walked down the corridor filled with students, but didn't pay attention to any of them. Lately, he didn't get angry at Mihashi as much as he used to. The two of them were finally becoming a battery. Ever since their loss, the two learned how to communicate and even found out their strengths and weaknesses. He had to admit, Mihashi was actually pretty good at cooking. "Urg," his stomach growled at the thought. He would go to Mihashi's class and ask for food since whenever he forgot his lunch; Mihashi wouldn't mind sharing some of his. He would always end up making up for it afterward; the boy could definitely three times his weight.

Since the two of them were getting close, they even hung out at each other's homes. At first they were forced to stick together, but now it became a joy of theirs. In the beginning, Tajima would be with them, but now the two would just naturally be together. They were so close that it actually got to the point where Abe felt as though he were developing _feelings_ for his partner.

When he first realized it, he denied it of course. There was no way he could fall for bird boy, but whenever he was around him, he would get butterflies in his stomach. It was as if every cell in his body would react to his rare smiles instead of his usual tears.

_It was already getting dark, but everyone decided to end practice a little earlier than usual. The two decided to head to Abe's house since Mihashi's mom would be returning late. That way, Mihashi wouldn't be alone by himself. He also got along pretty well with Shun, Abe's younger brother. Their parent even liked the two of them together, though he didn't realize it until after the two got closer._

_That night, their dinner tasted even better than usual, Abe had to admit that it was because Mihashi was there to keep him company. The two decided to play video games, however, whenever Mihashi lost, he would end up crying a little bit. At first, it was tolerable, but then it turned out that he was losing on purpose. It immediately pissed him off, if anything; _he_ should be the one losing on purpose just to see the smile on his face._ _That was when he finally cracked._

"_Every time you cry, I will kiss you until you can't breathe," Abe tightened his fist, trying to control his temper._

"_E-Eh? A-A-Abe-kun?!" Mihashi wailed, but stopped as he was then pushed against the wall. He gasped, realizing that their faces were only inches apart._

"_Just call me Takaya."_

_Mihashi's blush darkened as he looked everywhere except into Abe's serious gaze._

_Abe paused, thinking that Mihashi would push him away again, except this time, he wasn't. He took it as a chance and leaned in closer. He lightly pressed their lips together. He paused when he felt his own cheeks getting wet from the tears rolling down Mihashi's cheeks. "A-Ah..." Abe broke away, his blush disappearing as guilt filled him. "I'm sorry Mihashi."_

_Mihashi wiped his tears away and grabbed his things, fleeing the room before even saying goodbye._

**-x-x-**

Now that he thought about, Abe found himself smacking himself out of nowhere. He was stupid! He didn't even know how Mihashi felt for him and yet he made the first move...without giving much thought for his partner. "Mihashi must hate me."

"A-Abe-k-kun!"

Abe whipped his head around, knowing that voice even in his sleep. "M-Mihashi?" He blinked, wondering if he was sleep-walking and Mihashi suddenly appeared as usual.

"A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi ran up to him, nearly slipping in the process. Luckily, Abe was able to catch him before his face kissed the dirty floor.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Abe scolded him as he dusted him off from head to toe.

Mihashi nodded quickly, "T-Thanks A-Abe-kun!" He smiled widely.

"You're welcome..." Abe scratched the back of his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks. He really loved it when he smiled. In the beginning, he felt that Mihashi was always scared of him. Now, he knew that their feelings of friendship were mutual. Yet, their relationship grew so much that he craved the next step. "So, what do you want?" He realized that he really was walking aimlessly, not that many students were hanging around.

"I-I heard from S-Sakaeguchi-kun...that y-you forgot y-your lunch!" He struggled to say, but smiled in pride that he was able to finish his sentence.

"I did," Abe nodded. How long was he gone for him to be able to go to his classroom and then find him?

"D-Do you want t-to come o-over?" He asked.

"...Huh?" Abe felt as if his knees were weak. Did this mean he didn't mind the kiss? "Are you sure?"

"Mhm!" Mishashi's smile was so dazzling that Abe felt the need to kiss him again. This time though, he would make sure to not force him into it.

They didn't have practice today since exams were coming up, some of them definitely needed to study. "I'll meet you at the dugout."

"O-Okay!" Mihashi turned quickly to leave, but then he turned around again, making Abe jump slightly. "U-Um..."

Abe shrugged off the urge to yell at him, "What is it?"

Mihashi looked up and down the corridor twice before signaling for Abe to come closer.

"Hm?" Abe turned sideways as he leaned closer. He felt his face turn hot the moment Mihashi's soft lips brushed against his cheek. His mouth opened in surprise.

"S-See you later T-T-Takaya...-kun," Mihashi whispered with a blush before running off to class.

Abe stood there frozen until a teacher came to tell him the bell had already rung.

**-x-x-**

**Done~!**

**A/N: I'm not sure about certain things such as their classes (besides the times when they show them) so please correct me if I'm wrong if it could affect my writing. If the way certain members act are out of character, please tell me how to correct it for future fics. I feel like re-watching the anime and re-reading the manga because they're so precious. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Each Kiss Is Better Than The First Part 2**

**Pairing: Abe x Mihashi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This time it's Mihashi's point of view!**

**-x-x-**

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

― Dr. Seuss

Mihashi walked slowly, his head up in the clouds. Normally, they would have practice super early, but due to exams coming up, they demanded for him to keep his mind off of baseball. He should be well rested, but instead he didn't sleep at all. Yesterday was...different. The two hung out like usual at Abe's house since it had more people. Abe ended up getting mad at him because he cried over losing. _"I-I thought A-Abe-kun would get m-mad if I won..."_ Mihashi thought, tears automatically falling as he dragged his feet to class. The incident repeated in his mind.

"_Every time you cry, I will kiss you until you can't breathe," Abe tightened his fist, trying to control his temper._

"_E-Eh? A-A-Abe-kun?!" Mihashi wailed, expecting a punch or something. Instead, he felt Abe's breath against his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand._

"_Just call me Takaya."_

_Mihashi's blush darkened as he looked everywhere except into Abe's serious gaze. He wasn't sure what to expect, but then the unthinkable happened. Abe leaned in, pressing their lips together. Mihashi didn't know how to react. His brain had immediately shut down, the tears automatically fell._

"_A-Ah..." Abe broke away, "I'm sorry Mihashi."_

'_E-Eh?' Mihashi wiped his tears away, 'W-Why is A-Abe-kun apologizing?' he thought, but he felt his anxiety rise. He stood and grabbed his things, fleeing the room before even saying goodbye. He didn't stop even when Shun almost walked into him, he was too embarrassed. He ran all the way home._

Mihashi sighed this time, "D-Did A-Abe-kun n-not like the kiss and wants to a-act like it n-never happened?"

"Eh?! Abe kissed you?!"

Mihashi's eyes widened as his best friend's voice shouted behind him, however, thanks to him walking slower than a snail, they were alone in the hallway. "S-S-Shh!" He covered Tajima's mouth, but the hyper boy liked his hands.

"Abe kissed you?!" He asked again, except this time in as quiet of a voice he could muster. "Did he ask you first?"

Mihashi shook his head furiously.

"That bastard!" Tajima pushed up his short sleeves as far as it could go and walked towards Abe's classroom instead of their own.

"I-It's okay!" Mihashi shouted, his hands moving rapidly.

"It is?" Tajima turned towards him questionably.

The two didn't notice, but Izumi and Hamada were watching them from around the corner, next to the classroom. They found it obvious that Mihashi liked Abe since the two became a real battery. The two always acted like a married couple with Abe yelling once in a while.

"Mhm!" Mihashi grinned, glad that Tajima wasn't going to fight with Abe-kun.

"You should've said so!" Tajima grinned back.

The walked to class side by side, they were lucky that their teacher was late for once.

**-x-x-**

Time passed and it was finally time for lunch. Mihashi had been zoning out the whole time, but thankfully Izumi would always hand him a copy of his notes later. The team wouldn't be able to function without their pitcher if said pitcher failed his exams.

"I-I'm going to b-buy something t-to d-drink," Mihashi stood the moment the bell rung and ran off.

"Did he realize he forget his wallet?" Hamada pointed to the wallet that was left on the desk.

"Yes," Izumi nodded, grabbing his bento from inside his desk.

Tajima laughed, pointing at his desk. "Mihashi always makes sure to bring milk to school! Abe's orders."

They all sighed in unison; Abe was definitely head over heels for the boy.

Mihashi walked nervously towards his teammate's classroom. He constantly looked both ways in fear of walking into Abe before he could collect his thoughts of the matter.

When he finally got to the class, he peeked from the side of the entrance, his eyes widened. Abe wasn't there. He sighed and then shook his head. He had no reason to feel dejected.

Inside, his two teammates sat around what he assumed to be Hanai's desk. The boy shook his head as he grabbed his bento, "It definitely has to do with Mihashi."

The mention of his name caused his ears to perk up.

"I can't believe he forgot his lunch," Sakaeguchi said after chewing the food in his mouth.

"He's been acting weird all day. Do you know why? You've known him the longest."

Sakaeguchi smiled, "Out of all of us, I guess. But Mihashi knows him the best now." The two became silent at that and then shook their heads in unison. "Maybe Abe-kun made a move on him."

Hanai waved the thought away, "That's not possible."

"Maybe Mihashi rejected him."

The two looked at each other and then it hit them. "Poor Abe."

"I-I!" Mihashi shouted and then hid when he remembered that he was supposed to be spying on them. He frowned; maybe that's why Abe apologized after the kiss. He probably thought he didn't like it.

He immediately ran off to find the spikey haired boy.

When Mihashi was definitely gone, the two cracked a smile, knowing that they had been spied on.

**-x-x-**

The moment Mihashi laid eyes on Abe, he ran to him, "A-Abe-k-kun!"

The other male turned around, his eyes wide. "M-Mihashi?"

"A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi ran faster, nearly slipping in the process. Luckily, Abe was able to catch him before he kissed the floor.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Abe scolded him as he dusted him off from head to toe.

Mihashi nodded quickly, "T-Thanks A-Abe-kun!" He smiled widely.

"You're welcome..." Abe scratched the back of his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "So, what do you want?"

"I-I heard from S-Sakaeguchi-kun...that y-you forgot y-your lunch!" He struggled to say, but smiled in pride that he was able to finish his sentence. _"We're communicating!"_ He thought with a proud smile.

"I did," Abe nodded.

"D-Do you want t-to come o-over?" Mihashi wanted to run away, but he wanted Abe to understand his true feelings.

"...Huh? Are you sure?"

"Mhm!" His smile grew.

"I'll meet you at the dugout."

"O-Okay!" Mihashi turned quickly to leave, but then he turned around again, "U-Um..."

Abe jump slightly, "What is it?"

Mihashi looked up and down the corridor twice before signaling for Abe to come closer.

"Hm?" Abe turned sideways as he leaned closer. He felt his face turn hot the moment Mihashi's soft lips brushed against his cheek. His mouth opened in surprise.

"S-See you later T-T-Takaya...-kun," Mihashi whispered with a blush before running off to class.

"_I-I did it!"_ Mihashi nearly jumped for joy, but his knees gave out instead and he ended up falling face first, knocking himself unconscious.

**-x-x-**

"Mihashi..." Abe folded his arms, his face red from anger. "Didn't I tell you to walk carefully?"

"Y-Yes..." Mihashi looked away, gripping the sheet tighter.

"You're lucky you didn't sprain anything and I brought you to the nurse."

"Yes..." Mihashi sniffled softly, expecting a scolding. However, Abe sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Idiot," He muttered. "You don't understand what you put me through..."

"S-Sorry," Mihashi cried. "I-I'm sorry A-Abe-kun."

"It's fine," Abe smiled and patted his head. "So, what happened to T-T-Takaya-kun?" He mimicked the way he said it early.

Hearing that, his face heated up and he clutched the blanket even harder.

"I-I'm just kidding," Abe blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Takaya...-kun..." Mihashi whispered, blushing even more.

"Mi...hashi..." Abe leaned in slowly, but then his face met the bed sheets instead of the lips in his dreams.

"Mihashi! Practice was cancelled!" Tajima grinned, his hand pushing Abe's face into the side of the bed. "Let's hang out at your house today!"

"S-Sure!" Mihashi glanced at Abe before smiling at his bestie.

"Come on!" He pulled Mihashi out of the bed, bumping into Abe.

"A-Ah A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi stuttered in concern.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine." Tajima smiled and then turned towards Abe, his smile gleaming. "Right Abe?"

"U-Uh yeah..." Abe took a step back. "We can hang out tomorrow."

"U-Un!" Mihashi grinned, following Tajima out of the office.

Hanai and Izumi stood outside, against the wall. They wanted to laugh, but Abe's rejection was pathetic. "Poor Abe."

**-x-x-**

"If he tries to kiss you like that again, kick him," Tajima muttered.

"N-No!" Mihashi stopped walking. "I-It's fine!"

"Why?"

"U-Um...B-Because..." Mihashi trailed off.

Tajima stared at him for a second and then smack himself. "Shit! I need to apologize to him!"

Mihashi tilted his head, not sure of what he meant, but nodded anyway.

"Make sure to cook his bento tomorrow okay?"

"Un!"

The two of them walked to Mihashi's home happily, forgetting about how Abe would definitely forget his bento again the next day. Luckily for him, Mihashi made him one out of love.

**-x-x-**

**Done!**

**Please wait patiently for the next chapter!**


End file.
